Mobile computing continues to grow quickly as mobile computing devices, such as smart phones and tablets, add more power and features. Users of such devices may now access various services on the Internet and download applications from a third party server system. The applications can include, for example, gaming applications, electronic mail applications, text messaging applications, social media applications, music and video applications, and similar such applications. The applications can include associated intents that the respective applications are able to resolve. For example, when a user launches an intent on the device, the device attempts to find an application that is able to fulfill the intent.